Priceless
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: Co-writer: E. Scribbles - "I'm sorry I've been so busy. You deserve better than this on your birthday." Rated for theme and suggestive content. One-Shot.


**Priceless**

By: Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles

Olivia sighed, running her hands over her face. "Is this guy ever going to give up? We've got three teenagers in the morgue with absolutely no ties to each other, no pattern for the killer. How are we supposed to know where this guy's gonna strike next? I swear this case is just...making me feel like I don't know my job anymore!"

Elliot sighed. "I'll go check with Warner again, though I doubt she has anything new. We've been on this case three days straight. All of us are putting in major overtime."

Olivia sighed. "I need a fucking break!"

"Yeah," he said, walking out, "don't we all?"

She was scanning the files, hoping in vain something she'd not noticed before would suddenly become obvious, when her phone rang. "Benson."

"I won the case. No need to congratulate me, I was just doing my job. When you need an amazing ADA, who you gonna call? ADA Novak."

She laughed. "Damn _Ghostbusters_ movie! So cheesy! So how are you?" she asked, yawning obviously exhausted from lack of sleep.

She sighed. "Oh, you know...thinking about a long, hot, soak in the bath. A nice massage. Perhaps a bottle of wine or two. A serenade by lamplight by an Italian neighbor singing Kylie Minogue...then hot, sweaty sex. Usual kind of evening."

"Neighbor? What neighbor? And what's the occasion? Can I be involved?"

"He sings every time we walk into the apartment. You just never notice because you're too busy staring at me—" There was a pause, and then Casey spoke in a muffled voice to someone else in the room. "Yes please, just on there. Thank you."

"What happened?"

"I think I just got caught making a booty call by an intern. I would avoid coming to my office for a bit if you want to avoid the giggles. So, what are you wearing detective?"

She leaned back, thankful everyone was out. "Hmmm. Let's see. What mood are you in?"

"Hmm...tough cop whose been working for the last three days straight and apparently hasn't been home to change."

"Well, I do have my shirt rolled up and tied into a knot from being so...ungodly...hot. My jeans are dirty, mud around the cuffs. My feet could use a massage. And my temperature just rose like three degrees when you called. What about you?" she asked in a low, seductive tone.

Casey let out a low laugh. "Oh god, you know I just can't resist tough cops with dirty jeans. I, on the other hand, am wearing what happens to be one of aforementioned tough cop shirts that was left at my apartment, which I've just noticed is a tad see-through. I think I'll have to confiscate it from you."

She cracked a grin. "You 'just now' noticed? Gee, hope nobody else did. What else? It's been so long since I've seen that flawless figure. Paint me a picture," she said, facing the front in trying to make sure she wasn't overheard. "Please, pretty please, ADA Novak?" she teased.

"Hmm well, there is of course the porcelain skin, which is covered by a delicate lace underwear and, oh did I mention, said porcelain skin is marred slightly by the appearance of little bite marks made by tough detective in a fevered frenzy of love making last time tough cop and lovely lawyer were together?"

"Sounds like a great time. I'd love to meet the cop. I have tons of little bite marks from this so-called lawyer of whom I don't believe you know. Well, you might know her. She always leaves a mark on me, lights a fire in my belly."

"Mmm, I think I do know her. She's probably the one who's office I passed earlier, I heard her saying your name. Over and over again." Casey left the image hanging in the air and was silent.

"I think she thinks about you more than necessary. Skimpy red lace, high heels, calling your name in her mind over...and over... " she let it hang, taking a few breaths.

"Funny you should mention skimpy red lace, because I'm pretty sure that's what she's wearing under her suit today. I hear that's the tough detective's favorite."

"So what is this lawyer you speak of wearing underneath that translucent shirt? What would you like this...detective to wear under the clothes she hasn't had time to change for three days?"

Casey gave a quiet chuckle. "How about my lips detective?"

"What about them? Do they match your hair?"

"You know they only go that color after yo—the tough detective kisses them. I meant, do you want my lips under your clothes, detective?"

She smirked. "Where would they go if I did? Tell me?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe I should wait until we meet so I can show you…"

Olivia sighed. "Well, by how fast we're going now, it may be this time next year..."

Casey gave a long moan down the line, making Olivia shiver. "But I want to see you now. I miss you. Can't you freeze time or something? Be resourceful! If lovely lawyer doesn't see her tough detective soon, she's going to go mad and wander into the precinct in her lacy red underwear!"

She chuckled. "Wow really? The detective would so love to see that, but the lawyer would probably get disbarred, so I recommend she not do that," Olivia said, scribbling a short note saying she left to get a bit of air. "Stay there. I have a feeling your detective could come if you do her a sexy favor. No one's in the main office, right? You'll be alone?"

A small grin lit Casey's face. "Yes."

"Then would said lawyer be willing to meet said detective wearing only said shirt and those lacey panties?" she asked, stepping into the lift.

"You know I would. Are you coming now?" Olivia could hear Casey practically scrambling to undress right away.

"Wait and see," she replied hanging up and stepping out of the building.

* * *

><p>When she finally reached the ADA's door, breathless, she gave a knock. There was no reply. Knocking again, she pushed open the door slightly and was greeted with the sight of a pair of naked legs crossed over the desk, the rest of the person hidden behind an open newspaper.<p>

"Well hi," she said, walking in with a huge grin and closing the door.

The newspaper lowered, and revealed a redhead with chattering teeth, only a slightly see-through shirt covering her underwear. "Took your time. It's freezing!"

She grinned, noticing her nipples were fully visible. "I'll say, so do you always greet people this way?" she asked, walking over behind it and leaning on it. "It's a good look..." she said resting her hands on her hips.

"Only people I really like. I was actually waiting for a tough detective to show up, so you might want to make yourself scarce." Casey took the hand Olivia had bruised a couple of days ago and forgotten about, touched it gently before dropping a kiss to it.

She smiled, her other hand running through her hair, sighing. "I've heard this tough detective has a soft spot for some redhead. You wouldn't know her, would you?"

"Hmm, there's another redhead who works down the corridor, but I think I saw her go home a couple of hours ago, so she'll probably have to put up with me." Casey turned her chair around to face Olivia, tugging on the bottom of her shirt to make her bend down, and then captured her lips in a soft kiss, murmuring, "I missed you."

Wrapping her arms around her, Olivia deepened the kiss. "I've missed you too. So, uh, how are you?" she asked, standing back up and closing all the blinds before going to stand in her previous spot, arms crossed.

"Oh, aside from being incredibly horny you mean? Oh, good."

She smiled, watching her stand up and walk to the front of her desk, clearing it for 'just in case' reasons. "I love those panties on you!" she answered, walking around to the front of the desk where Casey was leaning back on her arms. "You must've had me in mind. And," she stepped closer inhaling her perfume, "you smell heavenly too. I'm sure I don't."

"You smell like tough detective. Hard working, sexy and ...a little bit of donuts." Casey kissed Olivia again, savoring it. "Raspberry jam ones if I'm not mistaken."

"I should've brought one with me. You could've cleaned the excess of my face. I could go get one...if you want...just for you..."

"No! Now you're here and you're not going anywhere, not 'til I have what I want!" Casey pulled her closer by her belt loop.

"And...what would that be Counselor?" she asked, smiling with her brow raised. "How are you so sure I can give you what you want?"

"You've always been able to before. Unless you're worried you're not up to the job?" Casey raised an eyebrow as well, beginning to unbutton Olivia's shirt.

"Oh, you think I can't? Think I'm too tired?" she asked, unbuttoning the two top buttons on her shirt and shivering as Casey slid it off of her shoulders.

"Well, you have been pretty busy the last few days. I would understand if you couldn't." Casey lowered her head to drop a kiss to her collarbone.

"Oh," she said, her hands traveling south on the sides to her hips, hooking the sides of that favorite pair, "you want me to prove how awake I am?" she asked with a smirk.

Casey smirked back, pressing her body against Olivia's. "Dare you."

A rough kiss turned into the redhead locking her legs around the detective's muscular frame and being laid back on the sturdy desk. Panting kisses and caresses ensued. Moans escaped and Olivia was extremely grateful no one was there to burst in. It barely took anytime for the younger woman to crest and she was about to repay the favor when her phone rang.

Olivia left her, but only just and picked the phone up off the floor. She held a finger to her lips and steadied her breath. "Hello? Oh, hey. What? You're sure you found him? Yeah, I-I'll be right there," she closed the phone, pulling her jeans on.

"Duty calls?" Casey asked, disappointed.

She nodded. "But I figured I had to see you today anyway, being as it is a special occasion," she said as Casey started pulling her clothes back on.

"You remembered?" Casey gave a wide smile, Olivia's shirt hanging, half forgotten, from her shoulders.

She grinned widely, wrapping her arms around her. "Of course I did! You thought I forgot?"

"You've been busy. I wouldn't have minded." She helped her do up the buttons on her shirt, rubbing lightly at the lipstick marks that covered her neck and jaw.

Olivia grabbed her hands and kissed them laughing. "Yeah, you would've! I know you. You would've been moping around for the next six months if I forgot. And I am sorry I've been so busy. You deserve better than just this on your birthday!"

"It was bloody good though." Casey's eyes closed as she remembered, making Olivia groan.

"I better go before anything else happens."

Casey smiled and pulled her in for another kiss. "Fine. But don't be calling me if you need a warrant. I'll be in my warm bath with champagne, imagining my tough detective's hands on me."

Olivia laughed, rolling her eyes. "But if you here and you give me one, the faster we can be done and the faster we're done, the faster I can get back to take you out for a drink or dinner or even...another round."

Casey's eyebrows rose. "I don't know. Are you sure you're not getting too old for two rounds in one day?" As Olivia went to grab her, Casey laughed and ran out the door, pulling her jacket on as she accompanied her to the lift.

Olivia stopped. "Actually, I do need a warrant for the house. How fast can you get one?"

Casey sighed. "Give me fifteen minutes."

Olivia leaned against the wall and sure enough she was at the lift fifteen minutes later with a warrant. "That was fast."

She shrugged. "Let's hope the only time you say that is only in reference to my profession. Now go," she insisted, pushing her into the lift, "and remember don't disturb me until you have a very good reason."

She smiled. "Happy birthday, Case," she called as the doors closed and applied as much cover-up as she could to her neck.

* * *

><p>She ran back into the precinct where Elliot was waiting. "You get the warrant from Novak?"<p>

She nodded, handing it to him.

He grinned. "And what did you have to do to get it so quickly?"

She glared. "Shut up!"

He laughed. "Out for air huh? Looks like you got a bit more than just air."

"I said shut up! Let's go!"

He remained silent until they were outside. "Wonder if I could—"

She got in the car. "Elliot, I swear to God, if you don't shut up right this second I'm going to shoot you!"

He waved it off and drove.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> What do you think?

Beta'd by: **That70sShowLova**

Please read and review!

**Liv-x-Lex4Ever & E. Scribbles**


End file.
